


Treat You Better

by SoldierMason



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Amusement club, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Short One Shot, Vague mentions of relationship, less than 600 words, yeah this is mostly just fluff cause I adore these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierMason/pseuds/SoldierMason
Summary: The couple have a small moment alone in their amusement club before the other members join them. Yui should know by now it's better not to ignore her needy girlfriend.





	Treat You Better

Sitting on the ground, Yui was, as always, trying to pay attention to the book she was reading. Emphasis on trying. She would have been successful if not for the rowdy blonde that was trying to get her attention in front of her. She’s been rereading the same two lines over and over again, but she wasn’t about to give Kyouko the satisfaction that she wanted. No - no way was she going to give in. She could do this. She could -   
  
“Yuiiii,” Kyouko groaned, throwing a pillow at her which she effortlessly avoided. “Stop ignoring me. You know how that turned out last time.”   
  
Sighing, Yui glanced up from her book, staring at the other girl’s bright blue eyes. “Can’t you go annoy Ayano or someone else for a change?” Kyouko shook her head immediately, crossing over to sit besides her girlfriend. Hugging her arm, she leaned into the other girl.   
  
“But that wouldn’t be the same,” she whined. “We’re to… -together, and I want to spend time with you!” Yui turned to look down at her, smiling as Kyouko steadfastly refused to look her way. The red blush was obvious on her face. Even though Kyouko was rambunctious and - mostly - shameless, it was still a little endearing she got so flustered whenever she admitted their relationship out loud. Rolling her eyes, Yui decided to humour her this once. They did have the clubroom to themselves for the first time in a while, so it wouldn’t hurt to use the time for bonding rather than their usual carefree activities.   
  
“Well then, what do you want to do?” she asked, putting her book away into the bag with her only free hand. “Did you have any ideas?”   
  
Kyouko turned towards her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Well, I am running a little late on-”   
  
“I’m not helping you finish your doujin, Kyouko,” she readily interrupted. Kyouko pouted, resettling herself against her side.   
  
“Fine fine, meany,” she took a moment to think. “Oh! Maybe we can-”   
  
“If you’re suggesting some sort of role-play with me admitting my profound love to you, the answer is once again no.” Kyouko hit her arm, chuckling to herself.   
  
“I only suggested that once before,” she tried defending herself. Yui rolled her eyes,   
  
“Please, I know you well enough to know what you’re thinking by now.” Silence prevailed in the room and both of the girls couldn’t help but smile as they remembered their years of friendship. Yes, they did indeed know each other pretty well by now. Kyouko was about to suggest another idea before they got interrupted by loud voices approaching their clubhouse. Sighing, Kyouko distanced herself a little dejectedly. Seeing this, Yui reached under the table and took her hand into her own, squeezing it lightly. Smiling at the other girl, she leaned in to kiss the top of her head. “How about we have a sleepover at my place tonight?”   
  
Kyouko’s eyes gleamed, nodding her head enthusiastically. “Will you buy me run raisin ice cream?” Rolling her eyes fondly, Yui nodded, once again taking out her book and bracing herself for Chinatsu’s daily attack. They should probably think about telling the other girls soon, she mused to herself. 


End file.
